


crestological anatomy studies

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hypnotism, M/M, Multi, Sauna, Semi-Public Sex, sexy trigger words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Linhardt needs a research assistant for a labor intensive experiment
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Linhardt von Hevring, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme





	crestological anatomy studies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme prompt: Linhardt trains Caspar to get hard on command, not because he wants it but because he's experimenting with subliminal persuasion over a long period of time. Caspar has a trigger word that gets him hard and wet on command, Linhardt teaches it to Ashe and they both have fun with it at very inappropriate times  
> [link to kinkmeme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=290524)

Linhardt's experiments in subliminal training were mores successful than he could have expected. Caspar had been responding to his experiments in subliminal persuasion beautifully, and would get hard and desperately aroused whenever he said “crestological anatomy studies”. Not a real field, so no one would say it who didn't know, and something that sounded natural enough for him to say that no one (except maybe Hanneman? Well he would have to make sure not to test it around him, easy enough) would think it weird. And Caspar's own drive for sexual gratification made it an easy trigger to install and strengthen.

Unfortunately, the successful culmination of years of gradual training, meant that he had to get Caspar off whenever he wanted to test something. A distraction from the actual research he wanted to do. At the moment Caspar was leaning against his desk chair, barely aware he had pulled down his pants and was rubbing his leaking cock against the the back of the chair, desperate for any stimulation. “Please Lin! C'mon please.. please,” he whined.

Linhardt sighed. He didn't want Caspar to suffer for his experiments. He reached down into Caspar's pants. It was just so much effort to get him off every time he wanted to experiment. He stroked, adding more pressure at the baste and and swiping his thumb across the head, pressing into the slit in the center. Caspar came quickly, Linhardt knew what he liked. 

Caspar put his dick back in his pants without cleaning it, pulled his pants back up, and smiled at Linhardt as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

“You gotta clean your room more often man, you spilled something!” he exclaimed. Linhardt stood up, making sure to avoid the stain on the floor.

“Yes, yes, I'll get to it...but first a nap,” he said with a yawn. He had to find another way to continue this experiment. 

The solution was so easy, it's a wonder he hadn't thought of it sooner. He's seen how Ashe stares at Caspar when he trains in his Grappler's armor. And besides, he's always trying to find ways to help people. He wouldn't dream of leaving Caspar in such a state, or Lindhardt unable to continue his research. Ready to put his plan into action, he found Ashe in the library the following morning.

“Good Morning,” he said, trying to get Ashe's attention. Ashe put his book down, marking his place with an old shopping list.  
“Hi Linhardt,” he said, his freckled face confused confused. It looked cute enough on him that Linhardt wondered if he should try another subliminal experiment with Ashe.

“When you're done here come with me. I have something to show you in the Sauna. It's about Caspar,” he said. No reason to put if off.

Ashe's look of confusion deepened, “I'm just reading, I'm not doing anything. But, um, what about Caspar? And...why the Sauna?”

Linhardt had no idea how to explain without a demonstration. Well, of course he does, the concept isn't complex, but he doesn't want to expend all that energy. Better to show him. 

“It'll be easier to show you,” Linhardt said, realizing that needed to be out loud.

“O-Okay, just let me put these books away,” Ashe said. Lindhardt slouched against the table and watched as Ashe stretched to put books on the top shelves. He's seen Ashe and Caspar swim together, and knows his freckles continue down his torso. It's a nice torso, lean, but with strength in the shoulders from pulling a bow. 

Caspar is waiting outside the Sauna when they arrive. “Geez you guys took forever!” he complained, bouncing to his feet.

“Sorry Caspar! I didn't realize Linhardt was planning this!” Ashe said, even though Linhardt was the who made Caspar wait in the first place.

“It's all fine. You need more breaks from training anway.” said Linhardt, unconcerned.

“Hmmph” Caspar replies.

They strip down in the changing room. Lindhardt catches Ashe eyeing Caspar's muscular torso and the way his towel hangs low on his waist, revealing just a bit of teal hair. Ashe isn't to distracted to fold his clothes neatly as well. He looks like he might move on to Caspar and Lindhardt's, thrown in a pile in their cubbies, but Caspar starts moving them into the Sauna. It's empty, as Linhardt hoped it would be. 

Caspar takes a seat on one end of the room, dropping his towel from his waist. (Is the training phrase making him lose his inhibitions in other settings? Must observe further.) Ashe sits across from him, politely keeping his towel wrapped around him. 

Just as Linhardt is starting to drift off in the heat, Ashe finally asks. “So Linhardt...what did you want to show me?”

“Oh right” He replied, even less interested in in explaining anything in the drowsy heat of the sauna. “Caspar: crestological anatomy studies”

Caspar's eyes glazed over and his dick sprang to attention. Caspar didn't look like he realized anything unusual, but Ashe's jaw dropped.

“You'll catch flies.” Linhardt admonished gently. 

Ashe shut his mouth and then started trying to ask “Um, Linhardt, uh, what -?”

Linhardt smiled. It was wonderful to show off the results of his experiments. A drop of precum leaked it's way out of Caspar's cock, while he squirmed on the bench.

Ashe's face was already red from the heat, but it somehow went redder while a tent started to form under his towel. He alternated giving Lindhardt a baffled look and openly staring at Caspar, who was already panting with arousal. 

He was going to have to provide further explanation, “It's simple...I wanted a subject to research subliminal persuasion techniques on, and sex is a strong human drive.” 

Ashe tore his eyes away from Caspar to give Linhardt as much attention as he could, under the circumstances. 

“Whenever I say a certain phrase, Caspar becomes incredibly aroused, but doesn't realize what caused it. The only way to stop it is to bring him off. He won't be aware of anything else and won't realize he's done anything abnormal once he's come.” Linhardt finished. 

Ashe gave him skeptical look, and then returned his gaze Caspar, with an interesting combination of desire and concern. Caspar was whining hungrily on the bench across from them. 

“W-Why are you telling me this?” Ashe said.

“Because I need someone to help me with the experiment. I need to find out if it works for people besides, and I need an experimental partner who's willing to do the work of getting him off.”

Ashe went redder around his ears, somehow, but didn't argue. It's almost impressive how he could maintain an erection while blushing so furiously.

“So, uh, I can...” he said, trailing off, continuing to watch Caspar blindly rut against the air with intense fascination.

“Yes,” said Linhardt placidly.

Ashe let his towel drop, revealing his slender erect cock, and walked across the sauna to Caspar.

He sank to his knees in front of the bench resting his pale hands on Caspar's muscular thighs. Linhardt had never noticed how long Ashe's fingers were before, how elegant they looked against Caspar's strong thighs. 

Caspar groaned in relief as Ashe brought his head down, pressing his mouth gently around the head of Caspar's cock.

The effect on Caspar was overwhelming. He practically sobbed as Ashe took the rest of his length in his mouth. Linhardt quietly moved to get a better view. Ashe gripped Caspar's thighs harder as Caspar couldn't resist bucking forward into Ashe's mouth. Ashe moved his head back, catching his breath and licking a stripe up the base of Caspar's cock with his tongue before taking it in his mouth again.  
He had never observed Caspar from this angle, and it was fascinating. Watching Ashe's cheeks hollow around Caspar's cock while Caspar moaned and incoherently begged for relief. Linhardt. could feel himself becoming aroused, but not enough to move any more.  
Ashe moved one of his hands between his own legs as Caspar tried not to fuck into his mouth too hard and lose the sensation. Drops of sweat rolled down Ashe's back, which had turned pink with the heat, and Caspar's hair was matted to his forehead with sweat.

Lindhardt was completely absorbed. Ashe moaned around Caspar's dick as the hand between his thighs began to move faster, and Caspar frantically gasped in response. 

Too soon, Ashe moaned and spent on the sauna floor. With the additional sensation, Caspar let out a cry so loud Linhardt wondered if people could hear it through the slatted windows near the ceiling. Ashe continued to suck as he jerked, until Caspar slumped boneless against the sauna wall. Ashe started as he remembered that Caspar would return to normal now. He practically lept across the sauna as Caspar regained alertness with a bright smile. Ashe frantically turned to face the hot stones, pretending to inspect them trying clean Caspar's cum off his face.

Caspar looked around, and yelled “Oh eww, why'd I take the sticky seat!”


End file.
